


Holding on: Giving in

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [64]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Parties, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: With the confession he gotten from Yonekuni, Shirou would have thought that everything would lead down the path to become lovers.  With the last week of summer break almost at an end, a festival being planned and Shirou wants to ask Yonekuni about it.  Not everything will turn out how he wants it to be and Shirou gets a chance to see a side of Yonekuni that the blond has kept hidden. Continuation of "Holding on"





	Holding on: Giving in

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be really graphic,unfortunately it didn’t turn out that way, I apologize. You will come across a name “Inutani”. Inu means Dog while Tani means Valley, hence the name “Inutani” which means “Valley Dog” or a dog from the valley (I’m bad at coming up with names >.>)
> 
> I don't like how I portrayed Yonekuni in this, but the attempted Rape/Non-con is where Yonekuni is jealous and thinks Shirou has been fucking the two brothers. I wish I didn't write that.
> 
> The spacing on this is really screwed up, sorry :(

The heat wave that had been plaguing them since before he arrived with his friends had finally broken, relieving everyone of the heat that had been around nonstop.  The breezes that picked up, cooling off the restaurant as the patrons dropped in for their reservations and those who showed up in the hopes of finding a table open.  Which, most of the time, Karen authorized a table or two to be kept open in cases such as these.  With the sound of a call, catching Shirou’s attention as his table’s order was ready, carefully balancing the tray with one hand and with the other, two glasses and a bottle of expensive alcohol.  With the ease of practice, as though he had been doing this all his life, Shirou slipped easily through the doors and into the one of the many dining rooms that the restaurant had.

Recalling where the table was, waiting for those that stood in his way to sit down, Shirou made his way to the table.  The murmuring died down as the two looked up.  He didn’t catch the smirk that one of the patron’s gave his friend before smiling at him.  “We don’t see you here very often,” the dark haired male murmured as he took the glass that was handed to him, “because I’m sure if you worked here every day, I’d be glad to stop by and be served by you.”  Flushing lightly at the flattery, giving the two a small smile.

“Thank you for your patronage, though I’m only here until the weekend.”  He offered, handing each one their plate before leaving.  As he left, he could have sworn he heard the two talk about him, but he didn’t care.  Passing by the tables, he didn’t mind if he caught the attention, not that he really noticed, focused on this being the last week of his and Yonekuni’s summer break.  And as if the city knew, a festival was being planned, though he knew it happened every year.  Each table that he passed by, people seemed to buzz with the news.  Overhearing the talks and the chattering, young boys asking their friends if they were going and those brave enough, asking the girls they like to the festival.  Hiding his smile, he flagged down one of the workers coming back from a brake before slipping away.  Letting a silent sigh slip, he ducked past the busy workers, grabbing his bottle of water before slipping out of the back door for the fresh air.

He could feel his body trembling with nerves and want, hoping that this break would help him calm down enough so that he wouldn’t embarrass himself when he returned back to work.  With all the talk of the festival and the fact that this was last week or rather, only a few days left, had him hoping for a night out with only Yonekuni.  The confession he made to the moon just a while ago seemed like a distant memory now, the feel of arms that stopped the tears that had slipped down his cheeks, replaced by the words that Yonekuni had spoken to him.  Recalling the feel of lips brushing against his ears as the blond spoke the accepting words.  Accepting him as a friend and as a lover.

Still, he thought with that, Yonekuni would have taken him and become true lovers.  The words of  _ “I can’t start loving you back, Fujiwara, because I’m already in love with you” _  gave him so much hope.  Arms that had dropped away, the hand grabbing his and pulling him back to the building, past his room and towards the room where Yonekuni was staying.  The click of the bedroom door, falling asleep in strong arms and being awoken by the sound of voices outside the door.  A memory that was as sweet as the day Yonekuni pulled him away from Oushou and changing everything.

In the shade of the overhang, he enjoyed the cool breeze that picked up, cooling him off as he leaned back against the wall.  Pressing the bottle against his cheeks and relaxed the best he could, he closed his eyes.  When he first found out about the festival, he thought Yonekuni would ask him if he wanted to go.  Even with Kunimasa asking Norio if he wanted to go, it hadn’t sparked the blond into asking if he wanted to go.  He knew that Yonekuni wasn’t sentimental nor was he romantic and he was okay with it.  Just, with what happened last week, he thought that Yonekuni would want to spend him with him.  Forcing a laugh at himself for believing what his heart wanted, he didn’t hear the call of his name nor did he see the young blond open the door to look around.  The clutter of the door went unheard, the sly smile and the sudden presence in front of him.

“Shirou!”

Jerking his head back as his eyes snapped open, smacking the back of his head against the wall.  Barely seeing the concerned look that started to spread across Hidekuni’s face and the feel of hands pulling him away from the wall.  Fingers touching the back of his head, as though the younger male was searching for a bump that may have formed.  “I’m sorry, Shirou, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Waving his hand, he just gave the jaguar a smile.  “It’s okay, Hidekuni-kun.  I should have been paying attention instead of day dreaming.  So, what’re you doing out here?”

“I was just wondering if you’re doing okay.  You are, aren’t you?  You were really down last week.  Especially after that night.”

Shirou looked away, unable to face the worry the jaguar was showing him.  He couldn’t tell Hidekuni that Yonekuni had accepted him and yet, nothing seemed to come from the confession.  The feel of fingers on his chin lifting and gently turning his head, almost forcing him to look into his blue eyes.  “Please don’t look away,” the hand dropped away, “I’m only worried about you.”  Missing the flash of heat in the blond’s blue eyes, he watched as Hidekuni looked away from him, as though something to the side had caught his attention.  “I saw you, you know.  You didn’t didn’t see me, but I was heading back from the kitchen and saw you under the moonlight.”

He was sure that his cheeks were as flushed as Hidekuni’s, heat rushing to the surface of his face, feeling as though he was burning while the color only dusted the blond’s cheeks.  “I never thought you’d look so lonely under the moonlight.  The tears that slipped down-” And as though Hidekuni realized what he said, the sudden turn of his head and the widening of blue eyes.  “U-uh, don’t worry about what I said, Shirou.”  Watching as Hidekuni ducked his head and pushed away from the wall, as though the heavyweight didn’t want him to see his face.  “I’ll see you later.”

Staring at the door where Hidekuni had slipped in, he went over what his friend had admitted to him and the wistful tone that he used.  He hadn’t know he was being watched.  Well, he figured after Yonekuni confessed to him that he was watching, but he never thought that Hidekuni would have caught the plea he made to the moon.  Embarrassment filled him at the thought of the low moment, seeing him cry.  Shaking his head, he couldn’t get lost in his thoughts about what Hidekuni had admitted to him, not when he needed to get back to work.  After all, the jaguar wasn’t interested in him like that, was he?  Finishing off his bottle of water, he pushed away from the wall and slipped through the doors that lead to the kitchen.

“Goofing off again, Fujiwara-kun?”  One of the cooks joked, nodding towards the tray that was waiting to be taken out.  “Good thing you’re back from your break, there are a few customers that have been requesting you.”  The envious looks went around.  “You sly dog you, drawing in unsuspecting people with your charm.  If you put your mind to it, you’d probably succeed as a host.”  The compliments came and, as always, he only smiled and grabbed the tray, memorizing the table number before heading through the doors.  Moving easily between the tables, passing by the table that he served, the call that had him pausing, looking back towards the two.

“I’ll be right back, sirs,” he smiled as he shifted the tray, “let me serve this table and I’ll be right back to help you.”

Just a few tables down, stopping to glance around, making sure that he had the right table before he saw the one he had been thinking about.  The tall blond standing in front of the table where he was supposed to give the patrons their food.  Stepping closer, he heard the girls speak and saw Yonekuni lean closer, as though he couldn’t hear what the girl was saying though, he himself, could hear.

“Say, Yonekuni-kun, since you’re rarely in town anymore, why not go to the festival with us?  Like you used to when we were younger.  You know, back in middle school.  I mean, the fun we used to have when we’d sneak away for some fun”  The three girls at the table giggled, each one flashing Yonekuni an inviting look, as though in the hopes that he would fall for them and, as though it was nothing but an after thought, releasing the pheromones in the hopes of that would do the tricks.  Though he heard the girls speak, he didn’t hear Yonekuni’s response as his feet carried him towards the table.  Inside he felt numb, his heart clenching and he wanted to reach up in the attempts to calm the slight panic he felt.  He couldn’t, not with holding the tray of food and working, unable to express the disbelief.  Wishing that deep down, he hadn’t saw the sight.  Wishing that he hadn’t heard the conversation, as one sided as it was, so that the doubts that started to form in his mind would leave.

“Excuse me, I have your orders.”  He gave the girls a brief smile, cold and numb as it was while his heart cracked as he gently placed the orders down, giving Yonekuni a quick glance before inclining his head and turning away.  Did Yonekuni lie to him last week when he said he loved him?  Was the blond just trying to save face when he talked to him?  It felt as though the words that the heavyweight spoke to him were nothing but sweet lies, as though he was trying to appease him.  With his head down, he didn’t see the hand reaching out to grab at his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“So, Mister Waiter, my friend and I wanted to know if you were going to the festival this weekend.  I mean, I bet you’d look amazing in a yukata.”  If he were honest, he wouldn’t be able to answer truthfully, but since he was still working, he forced himself to smile.

“Yeah, I probably am.  With some coworkers and friends.”  The widening of eyes and the faint coloring of cheeks, as though he gave the man the answer he had been waiting for.

“Maybe, if I’m lucky, I’ll get to see you.  So, can I get your name and number?”

~

Swallowing back the deep sigh as impatience filled him while the girls had prattled on about this and that that, never noticing Shirou approaching from the side, but the murmured words and the forced smile that the male gently placed each order on the table.  The brief look that Shirou shot him told him of the hurt he felt.  The pain that Shirou was trying to hide, as though there was nothing wrong.  Watching the male tuck the tray under his arm and walk away quickly, he started to follow, having no need to stay.  The girls that called him over, keeping him from greeting the guests and while he was happy for the little break, the look that Shirou wore told him that the wolf misunderstood.

“Yonekuni-kun, you never answered our request.  You should come with use.  And after wards, the three of use can show you a good time.  I wonder if you’ll be able to handle all of us.”

If he hadn’t found Shirou, the one who calmed his soul with that gentle touch of his and the heat that always kept him wanting more, he would have taken them up on their offer.  But since he was taken and had no interest in those who didn’t melt his body, he opened his mouth to gently reject the girls and their offer when he heard Kunimasa calling him.  Giving them his charming smile, he excused himself and as he walked away, he heard them talk among themselves, convinced that because he didn’t give them an answer meant that he was going to join them.  Shaking his head, he returned to his post, working alongside Kunimasa, greeting the customers.  In the back of his mind, he thought back to the request the girls made.  When he was younger, still in middle school, he went to many of the festivals with them, which ended with him and one of the girls sneaking away.

Now, though, times were different.  Finally having a partner that was the perfect match for him.  Making his body yearn for what it missed, to find peace within the arms that loved him so.  When Shirou had brought up the idea just the day after the plea he made, he hadn’t answered him.  He wanted to take Shirou to the festival, to see the male in a yukata that wasn’t the same as the others in the restaurant.  Wanting to see Shirou in colors that would be more perfect for him.  Of course, his idea was derailed when Kunimasa caught the look he wore when the two of them were away from the restaurant, shopping.  And though Kunimasa was buying something for Noririn, the remark that his younger brother made when he looked at small shop that sold yukatas and kimonos as well as the accessories that were needed.  The teasing and taunting words had stopped him from bringing up the festival to Shirou, after all, who’s to say if Shirou would reject his offer?

Working on autopilot while escorting the guests and customers towards their table, greeting and chattering to those who flocked to him and Kunimasa, time seemed to fly by quickly.  It was Kunimasa’s voice that told him how much time had passed.

“You can go now, Yonekuni,” Kunimasa offered, handing his role to another worker, fresh and ready to greet the customers, “and if you’re looking for Fujiwara, I saw him in the courtyard not too long ago.  He may still be there.”  Amusement laced the jaguar’s words, the smirk that matched his words.  “He seems to be drawing a lot of attention to himself without even trying.  So you’ll need to watch out, Yonekuni.  I’ve heard talk as we worked about several other heavyweights are eying him.  But I could be wrong.”

Pressing his lips in a tight line, stiffly nodding before leaving.  He wanted to deny that his partner seemed to unknowingly draw attention to himself.  Many of the lightweights and middleweights were drawn to the wolf, as though Shirou was calling out to them.  He wanted to deny it all, but knew he couldn’t, not with the looks that the male drew from those who secretly watched him.  Shirou hadn’t noticed Hidekuni had been watching that night, stopping and watching the tilting of a dark head as those words were spoken to the moon.  He could see that his younger brother was becoming interested in Shirou, though he couldn’t tell if it was friendship the jaguar was interested in or if it was something more.

Slipping out the back door, the chatter that had been loud in the kitchen died down, muted by the closing of the door.  Nodding to those he passed by, the waitresses and the workers, those that he knew from his childhood to those who had only just started a few weeks ago.  Knowing the way by heart to the courtyard, the same one where Shirou had stood in and asked him the words that had him admitting what he finally come to terms to.  It didn’t take him long to reach the courtyard that Kunimasa mentioned where he last saw Shirou, but the one he was searching for wasn’t there.  But movement in the shadows caught his attention.  Familiar blond hair, and the wave of confidence that seemed to come from the jaguar.  What was Hidekuni doing in the shadows?  Stepping closer, catching sight of the familiar dark head.

Shirou?  His hands twitched at his sides, what was his partner doing being cornered by his brother?  The words spoken between the two went unheard, only seeing Hidekuni ducking his head and the sight of a hand reaching up, brushing hair behind Shirou’s ear.  The flush that started to creep along Shirou’s neck and up his cheeks, coloring in a way that he only saw once before.  Closer still, seeing gray eyes that looked away from Hidekuni and over his shoulder, seeing them widen before he reached the two, grabbing his partner from his younger brother.  Biting his tongue to keep from lashing out at Hidekuni, he pulled Shirou away from the stunned nekomata.  His grip on Shirou’s wrist tightened, never relenting as he reached a door, not caring if it was empty or not.

“What’re you doing with him?”  The grumble as he pulled Shirou into the room, which stood empty, to his relief.  The door slamming close behind him before pulling the male into his arms.  He didn’t wait for Shirou, nuzzling against Shirou’s neck, trying to reign in the jealousy that reared inside his soul.  What was his brother thinking of getting closer to his chosen partner?

“Say, Shirou,”  He murmured against Shirou’s neck, tongue darting out to taste the salt on the wolf’s skin, “do you want to go to the festival with me?”  There, the question that he had been wanting to ask was now out in the open while thee item he saw while shopping with Kunimasa sat in the bag, next to his bed.  The nekomata hadn’t known he went back after his brother met up with Norio.  Of course, he couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed after purchasing the yukata and the wooden sandals.  The fact that he had waited until Shirou left his room, seeing the size of the yukata and hoping that he had gotten one that would fit Shirou.  Sure, Shirou had a yukata, but one that was supplied by the restaurant for the employees, not something that should be worn out in public.  If Kunimasa were to find out that he bought clothing for Shirou, he would never hear the end of it.

“So,” he spoke up after a moment of silence had passed with no answer, “will you?  Go with me, I mean?”  He could feel Shirou nod against him, pulling back to look down, seeing the male turn away from his gaze.  “Why are you turning away from me?”  More silence, sighing and resting his head on Shirou’s shoulder as he waited, though it wasn’t long before Shirou spoke up.

“Yonekuni, did-did you mean it when you said you loved me?”  The underlining desperation that Shirou tried to hide, the heart break he heard and the feel of arms that had started to wrap around him tighten as he pulled away to look at the male.  What had brought this on?  He thought with the confession he gave Shirou last week was clear enough.  He hadn’t lied when he answered Shirou’s plea.  What brought on the doubt that Shirou rarely showed?

“I thought everything was finally understood, Shirou.  I meant what I said.  I do love you.”  Lifting Shirou’s head, his thumb rubbing softly against cheeks, brushing away the tears that started to slip down.  “I don’t know why you’re doubting me-”  He stopped himself, taking a deep breath before forging on.  “Didn’t I tell you once before to have confidence in yourself?  I chose you, my soul chose you.  I-I love you.  I don’t want anyone else but you.  Do you understand?  Don’t doubt what I feel for you, okay?  I don’t want anyone but you, you got that?”

The shaky smile that Shirou gave him, resting his forehead on Shirou’s.  “And don’t cry.”  His voice gruff, the kiss he gave the canine in the hopes of taking away the sting of his words.  “Now, what’s going on with Hidekuni getting close to you?”

~

Dressing carefully, as though not to wrinkle the fine fabric before glancing in the body length mirror to make sure that he had the yukata on properly, Shirou slipped on the wooden sandals that had sat on the bottom of the bag.  Saturday, the last evening of his and Yonekuni’s summer break and Karen had given them the the night  off with a wave of her hand, telling them that they’d get nothing done if they were stuck inside.  The surprise of a bag being shoved into his hands on his way back to his room to change into casual clothes.  The words of “wear these” followed by the faint color to cheeks when the blond saw him looking inside the bag, watching silently as Yonekuni turned away.

Now, holding his head up high with pride, wearing what Yonekuni has bought him, he left his room, the click of his geta’s against the walk way as he made his way towards the front of the restaurant.  The familiar sounds of wooden sandals against the walkway before they evened out into a smooth rhythm as the young male joined him at his side.  “Wow, Shirou-sempai, Yonekuni-sempai did a wonderful job of picking out the colors of your yukata.”  He flushed at the compliment, but Norio continued.  “Kunimasa told me that Yonekuni-sempai was out shopping for you.”  The teasing look, a smile that the nekomata flashed him.

“Kunimasa did the same for you, right Tsuburaya-kun?”  The small cat flushed under his look and laughed.

“You really think so?  I didn’t think he’d pick the color that closely resembled pink, but I guess it looks good on me.”  He nodded, glad that Yonekuni picked a color that wasn’t flashy like Norio’s, a pale white and gray, complementing colors of his natural form.  Silence settled between them, the faint clacking of their sandals was the only sound between them, though that was broken by a gasp from Norio as he caught sight of the two brothers.

“Ahh, there you are,” the rumble of Yonekuni’s voice and the flush he hoped to hide with the fading light, “you-uh, good, Fujiwara.”  The flush that he hoped to die down flared back up, feeling the heat crawl up his cheeks.  “Let’s go before Karen changes her mind and puts us back to work.”  As though Yonekuni was afraid to be caught saying anything more romantic, urging them to move.  Joining the blond by his side, he glanced out of the corner of his eye before looking ahead.

“I didn’t get to thank you for the gift, you know,” he said, smiling as he ran his fingertips over the soft fabric of his yukata, “I-I would have love to try them on for you.”  He admitted, a little embarrassed.  “Or at least, be there to-“

“You don’t have to say anything, you know.”  The brush of a shoulder against his, causing him to look over and catching the twitching of lips that he knew to work wonders on him.  “I’m going to enjoy slipping it off you, you know.”

~

Finding himself surrounded by the lights of the festival, the sounds of those having fun brought back memories of years past.  Being a child and taken by his parents to the festivals.  Of visiting them with his friends and with Oushou.  And now, with Yonekuni.  The smell of food being cooked and sold from the many stalls that lined the pathways, banners that told him of what was being cooked and how much.  The gentle touch of a hand on his arm, drawing his attention from the surroundings to the one at his side.

“Having fun?”  Words spoken low, almost as if Yonekuni had leaned down and whispered into his ear.  Shirou swallowed and nodded before vocalizing his answer.  “Come on, let’s get away from these two.  Knowing them, they’ll try that “Catch a goldfish” game and end up screwing up like they did before.”  Breaking away from the group to move further deeper into the festival, pausing as Yonekuni pulled away and headed back to the two, speaking quickly and returning to his side.  “Ready?  Come on, I want to show you the festival that I grew up with.”  The gruff of Yonekuni’s voice covered up the slight slip of tenderness he gave away.  The forced frown belied the movement of his hand, a gentle touch to his his arm, guiding him.

Alone like this with Yonekuni, away from the others, surrounded by those who were enjoying the festivities, it felt as though they were on a date.  A date that was a first for him, not that he voiced this desire to Yonekuni.  He knew that the blond wasn’t romantic, knew that Yonekuni didn’t like it when he voiced things such as a date or remembering certain dates such as birthdays.  Unless it was his.  But that was okay, he wasn’t with Yonekuni because of such things, but because he loved the blond.  Listening quietly as the heavyweight spoke, never seeing the looks that were sent their way.  Envious and curious as Yonekuni seemed to guide him towards the booths and stalls.  The brief touch of a hand against his and the nod in the direction to one of the booths that sold food that was a specialty of the town.  Just the smell that drifted towards them had hi stomach growling, reminding him of the fact that he hadn’t eaten since the early lunch he had with Yonekuni and the others.  With the hope that Yonekuni hadn’t heard his stomach rumble, the curling of lips told him differently.

“Lets get something to eat, we can get something and find a place to eat.”

The nod of a head towards the stands off to the side and the line that was slowly starting to form, the nudge against his shoulder as Yonekuni glanced at him and then back to the menu.  “What do you want?”  Glancing up at the hand written menu, slowly reading the scrawl  that told them of what came with takoyaki, which wasn’t a whole lot and just as he turned to speak, he could feel hands pushing him away.  The same three girls that had asked Yonekuni to join them at the festival were now surrounding the surprised blond.  Each one dressed up in a yukata, crowding around Yonekuni.  Voices high, excitement seemed to roll off of them with no problem and one had her soul on display for Yonekuni.  Glancing at his boyfriend’s face, frustration etched deep in his blue eyes and he could only nod, the silent words that Yonekuni tried to convey to him.  That he’d catch up with him soon.

Ignoring the rumbling of his stomach, he stepped away, hearing the words of “What are you doing hanging around that loser, Yonekuni-kun?  You usually don’t want anything to do with monkeys.”  He didn’t hear the answer that Yonekuni gave, only hoped that the blond would defend him.

Away from the booths that sold festival food to the games.  Several games of trying to win a stuffed animal to the game that Yonekuni had mentioned.  And, as if the two had followed them, he caught sight of Kunimasa pointing to the stand that boasted “Win a goldfish”.  Walking past, pausing when he heard the call of: “Well, well, Mister waiter, I didn’t think I’d see you here.”

The faintly familiar voice of the customer who asked him if he was going to the festival.  “Oh-It’s nice to see you two again.”  A laugh at his words, he didn’t think what he said was funny, but going by the smiles that the dark haired male and the auburn haired male, they must have found his words funny.

“You don’t remember what we said?  We gave you our names, don’t you remember them?”

The deepening flush of embarrassment on his  cheeks, he had forgotten the names they had given him when they stopped him.  After what he had seen just a few days ago, everything that wasn’t personal or work related, was forgotten.  “I-I’m really sorry,” he apologized, his cheeks darkening, “I was going through some problems and-“

“Hey, it’s okay,” the auburn haired male leaned in, reaching and tilting his head up, fingertips lingered on his chin for a moment before falling away, “we understand.  Come on, let us show yout he festival that we know.  Though, if I remember correctly, you never gave us your name.  We asked, but you seemed as though you were in a daze.  The hurt that was in your eyes…”  The words trailed off, striking him in the same way that Hidekuni’s words have.  The hurt that he was feeling, could others really see it in his eyes?  Giving himself a mental shake, he offered a small, friendly smile.

“I’m Fujiwara Shirou and you two are?”

The matching looks, grins that were mirrored on each face.  Eyes that radiated the friendliness and the slight glow that the two had.  “You can call me Inutani Remus,” the dark haired male offered before the the auburn haired male spoke up, drawing his attention to him, “and I’m Inutani Romulus.”  The embarrassed look as the twins smiled at him.  “You don’t need to say a word.  We know that they’re not Japanese names.”  A laugh as the two looked at each other, as though they were communicating in the ways that only twins could do before looking back at him.  “Our mother is obsessed with history and when she found out she was having twins, she named us after the two historic twins that founded Rome.”

He vaguely remembered reading the names in a book during school, the mythology and the discussion before the class moved on to another topic. The twins moved, one on each side of him, when had they moved?

“We’re dogs you know.  And there’s something about you that draws us to you.”  The sly grins and the hands on his shoulders, never seeing the look that the twins shot each other.  “There’s something about you that calls out to us.  As if telling us to remember of times that we have long forgotten. We’re not sure what you are, though we thought about it and speculated on it.  I-we want to know what you are.”  Romulus said, trailing his fingertips down and away from him.  “A-”  A fumble for the first time as the auburn haired male’s confidence wavered, the coloring of cheeks as though the man was nervous or, in this case, embarrassed.

“Are you feeling okay?  You’re really flushed.”  He didn’t what the two wanted from him.  From flagging him down at the restaurant after their meal to approaching him now.  “Even though it’s summer, you should still take care of yourself if you’re feeling sick.”  His words only prompted the male to flush darker and turn away, excusing himself.

“You know, Fujiwara-san, I have to say that the yukata that you’re wearing looks wonderful on you.  The colors,” the hand on his shoulder slipped down to the small of his back, barely feeling the though through the fabric.  “You did a wonderful job picking it out.  It looks perfect on you.  In fact, I’m sure that it’ll look better off.  Maybe on my floor-“

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Even if he didn’t recognize Yonekuni’s voice, the powerful flare called to him.  Turning around to see the blond, it was both the sound of Yonekuni’s voice and the sound of pain from Remus.  “I don’t know who you are or what you have your filthy hands on what’s mind, but,” the grasp that Yonekuni had on Remus’s wrist tightened, the sound of grinding, as though the blond was just one squeeze away from shattering the male’s wrist, “I suggest you keep your hand off my partner.”  A whine as ears and tail popped out in fear, the gleam in slitted blue eyes warned Remus and those around them to obey what he was saying.  If his own ears and tail were out, they’d be laying flat in submission while his bushy tail would be curled between his legs.

Dropping his hold of the man’s wrist, ignoring the rapid swelling and the bruises in the shape of fingers that decorated the man’s skin.  “Leave and never approach him again.  Learn your station, he’s completely out of your league.  He’s mine and  ** I don’t share ** .”  Turning his attention to Shirou, the confusion that was written across Shirou’s face, the wolf had no idea what the male was attempting to do to him.  Clenching his teeth to keep himself from snapping at Shirou in public.  Grabbing the heavyweight by his wrist and dragged him away, ignoring the words of “wait” and the gasp of pain.  Anger and disbelief clouded his mind, he should listen to Shirou, but he didn’t want to listen to the rational part of his mind.

~

Taking the back entrance of the restaurant, the sound of his and Shirou’s geta’s clacking against the ground, he didn’t notice the limping of the male behind him as he dragged Shirou behind him.  If he were to look behind him, he would see the burn along the top of the heavyweight’s foot, the fabric that slipped held the foot onto the geta had rubbed Shirou’s foot raw.  Red and swollen, the smallest trickle of blood that escaped.  He didn’t see anything but his bedroom door as he pulled the male down the hallway.  Opening the door, pulling Shirou inside before slamming it the a loud crack, locking it before turning on the canine.  In those gray eyes, he caught the sight of fear and he told himself that Shirou should be afraid, but he didn’t want the male to be afraid of him.  Did he:

“While I was trying to shoe those girls away, you were shaking your ass for those two dogs.”  One deep breath before another, throwing Shirou onto the bed, following and kneeling above the shocked canine.  “Once you were sure that my back was turned,” hands working furiously, pulling at the edges of Shirou’s yukata, “you start offering your ass to anybody.”  Hands against his chest, the struggling attempts that failed to move him off Shirou.  Forcing Shirou’s legs apart, grasping tightly at Shirou’s chin, roughly kissing the male.  Forcing his tongue inside, the rumbling sounds of pleasure, nothing but the taste of Shirou.  Pulling back minutes later, lips swollen as the wolf struggled to catch his breath.

“How can you be so careless to let another male touch you!?  You shouldn’t wear something like your yukata, showing off your skin-“

“But-but you bought this for me-“

“That doesn’t matter!  You’re so dense that you don’t know what someone’s hitting on you!  Hell, those two were panting after you.  The one touching you was close enough to start humping your leg and you didn’t have a clue that he was feeling up.  The other one, took off after whatever you said to him!”

Lip curling in frustration, shoving his hands down as he reached back, pushing legs up before his fingers sought and found the small, hidden hole.  A brief rub of his finger tip, forcing a single finger inside.  With no lubrication, the whimper of pain as his dry finger breached Shirou’s body.  The warmth that surrounded the digit, the welcoming way Shirou’s body accept it.  But, instead of the vise like grip that should be surrounding him, Shirou felt a little loose, as though someone had already touched Shirou.

“A little loose, did you get fucked by one of them before today?  I know I haven’t touched you.  Did you get tired of waiting for me?”  He didn’t wait for a response from his partner, leaning over to grab the bottle of lubrication.  With one hand, flipping the cap open while the other freed himself.  A briefest of squeezes, a tiny amount of the slick substance, tossing the bottle to the side before coating his cock with the lubrication.  Shoving legs up against Shirou’s chest, he rubbed the head of the slightly slick cock against the tiny hole before clenching his hands against Shirou’s hips and pushed forwards.  He didn’t pause as Shirou cried out, didn’t stop as fingers clawed at his chest.  Rhythm brutal, grip tight against Shirou, pushing forwards and pulling back.

“N-No!  A broken cry, Shirou’s voice finally reaching him, “M-Madarame!  It hurts-you’re hurting me!”  Head turning away, the tears that streamed down while hands that had been pushing at his chest and shoulders fell away.  Pausing in mid thrust, he glanced down as he pulled out, heart clenching at the sight of flecks of blood that covered his member.  Pulling away, the trembling of the male’s body became noticeable, the hiccuping sob and the sight of the limp flesh between Shirou’s legs.  Cursing himself giving into his anger and his jealousy, he reached up, brushing away the tears and kissing those that continued to slip down.

“Shirou-“

“D-do you know why I’m a little loose?  It’s because I use my fingers, pretending that they’re you.  Late at night, since you won’t touch me.  Why would you think I’d let anyone but you touch me.  And before you say anything, I  ** didn’t **  know they were flirting with me and I-”  A shake of a head, he watched as Shirou looked away from him, sighing before looking back at him.  The male pushing himself up enough to brush lips against his.  “I didn’t have a clue that he was touching me.  I can’t feel a lot through the yukata.  You don’t have to point it out, I know I’m dense at somethings.”

Ducking his head, shame filling him.  Why couldn’t he reign in his jealousy when it came to Shirou?  First Oushou and then, Hidekuni.  Drawing those closer just by being their friends.  The friendliness that Shirou seemed to have surpassed that of others.  And now, drawing in those twins.  Dogs that seemed to have caught onto the secret that Shirou kept to himself.  Taking his anger and worry out on the wolf when all Shirou did was be friendly.  Hands that had been brushing away tears, reached and lifted his head up.  “Tell me when you’re jealous.  If you want me, touch me.  Tell me that you want me.  Please don’t leave me in the dark.”

Keeping his gaze on Shirou, his hand hesitantly reached for the flesh that lay limp, gently and slowly curling his fingers around Shirou’s cock.  Kisses, stolen and brief while fingers reached to the small hole, covering and gently slicking the passage the way he should have originally done in the first place.  Handing the bottle of lubrication to Shirou, biting down hard on his lower lip as hot fingers covered him properly before he pulled back.  Nudging his knees under Shirou’s hips, softly urging the male up, giving him easier access to his lover’s body.

A gentle push, hesitant, making sure he didn’t tear the male’s body even more.  Staring down at Shirou’s face, watching the wide range of emotions as he moved a little fast, changing the rhythm and thrusting deeper, brushing up against the spot that had Shirou clutching tightly at his shoulder.  The wolf’s answering his movements of cries for more, he found himself chanting one word with every thrust, the word of “Mine” ringing in the air.

~

In the soft light of the lamp that stood on the night stand, he caught sight of the marks that were starting to show along Shirou’s neck.  The same marks that he made earlier with every suck and bite along skin, marking Shirou as his.  Of course, there were answering marks further along Shirou’s body that would be hidden from eyes other than his, the matching finger shaped bruises along Shirou’s hips.

“Still awake?”  The sleepy voice asked, looking up from the pill that Shirou rested on, the chuckle and the smile.  “I guess I just answered my question.”  He reached up, brushing away Shirou’s slowly drying bangs.  After they rested, he took Shirou to the shower and cleaned the male up, making up for what he did to him.

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay.  I0uh, also wanted to tell you that you’re mine.  I can’t help but want to monopolize you.”  The confession, thoughts that had surfaced, spilling and telling Shirou.  “I want to be the only one yo pay attention to.  To be the only one to touch you. To come inside you.”  Yawning, he laid back down.  “That you’re mine.”

He didn’t feel the fingers running through his hair nor the soft kiss on his fore head.

“Yes, Yonekuni.  I’m yours just like you’re mine.”

~

Back in the comfortable car, squeezed in the back between Yonekuni and Norio once more.  With the air conditioner on full blast, he felt the chill and could only imagine how Yonekuni was faring.  Listening to Norio chatter on about the festival and what he did, though his talk was sprinkled with the fact that he wasn’t looking forward to going back to school.  Summer assignments had been forgotten, giving them only a day to do them.  Of course, he had his done earlier that week, same with Yonekuni and he could only speculate how much Kunimasa had done.  But it didn’t matter.

Shifting, holding back a wince as his muscles reminded him what he had done the night before.  From Yonekuni’s room, they had heard the fireworks go off and though he didn’t see them, he thought the ones he and Yonekuni created together were much better than the ones they showed off last night.

“Say, Shirou-sempai, you and Yonekuni-sempai missed the fireworks last night.  We looked for the both of you-”  The sharp gasp as the nekomata quieted down and out of the corner of his eye, he caught the scrutinizing of his neck.  Fighting down the blush that was rapidly coloring his cheeks, he tried to ignore what Norio was speaking.  “Woah!  Look at that mark, Shirou-sempai!  What happened?  It-it looks like you were bitten several times.”   Trying his best to suppress the shock and the smile from smiling, he barely heard Kunimasa scolding Norio, telling him to keep quiet and mind his own business.  He caught the nekomata’s gaze int he rear view mirror and the smirk that the younger male gave him.  Both he and Yonekuni kept their mouth shut, they didn’t want to give the nekomata something to talk about.  To bring up in a discussion with friends.  After all, what they did in the privacy of their bedroom was their business.

The feel of a hand grasping his, gentle rubbing a thumb against the palm of his hand and the slight tug.  Fingers interlacing with his, and the look that Yonekuni gave him.  Faintest of color on cheeks before the blond looked away, gazing out the window at the passing scenery and he couldn’t help but smile.  Everything that happened during this break, it was all thanks to a confession he made to the moon.  Hiding the smile that crossed his face, he looked forward to the days and weeks to come.  To explore this relationship he had with Yonekuni and the future that laid before them.


End file.
